


you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Post-Infinity War, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, they were so Gay throughout the whole movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: “I was scared. Talos’ wife called to tell me he was gone, and so was half the Skrull population, and when I came here Fury was—” Carol’s voice gives, and she buries her face in Maria’s shoulder for a moment. “I was soscaredI’d come here, and you wouldn’t be here.”“I was scared too,” says Maria, her arms wrapping around Carol. “Thought for a minute you’d turned to dust with everyone else, too.”or: Carol and Maria, twenty years later. (Spoilersfor Captain Marvel.)





	you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Samson" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> SERIOUSLY Y'ALL **SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL HERE** , TURN BACK IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE.
> 
> have you seen the movie now? yeah? good. _Maria and Carol are gayer than rainbows and that was the romance subplot._ what do you mean there wasn't one, did you not see them? did you not see the look on Maria's face when Carol stepped into her garage like the most beautiful woman in the world just swanned into her life? they've been In Love since the 1980s bud.

Carol shows up on Maria’s doorstep twenty years later and too many deaths later, and she hasn’t aged a day.

Monica, who’d lost her husband to the Decimation, is the one to open the door, and Carol’s face falls so visibly that Maria sees it even from the top of the stairs. So of course she takes a few steps down, just enough to get into Carol’s view, and Monica wisely steps aside to let Maria crash against her oldest, best friend.

“You’re okay,” Carol says, half-hysterical, nuzzling into Maria’s hair, and god she still smells the same even twenty years later, ozone and lightning and fire and underneath that scent of _home_ that Maria’s always associated with her. “You’re okay, you’re _okay_ , Fury was gone and I’m sorry it’s been so long, I had to check, I had to—”

“Don’t be,” Maria says, kissing her cheek, her hair, her lips, _thank god thank fucking god you’re here and alive thank god_. She had been so scared, she had been so fucking _scared_. “Don’t be. God, I missed you, I missed you so fucking much—”

And Carol crushes her lips against Maria’s, and Maria takes just enough time to glance over and be glad that Monica had scrambled immediately, and then the two of them take their reunion upstairs.

\--

Afterwards, lying in the dark, their bodies entwined, Maria says suddenly, “They repealed Don’t Ask Don’t Tell.”

Carol props herself up on her elbow, her fingers still brushing through Maria’s hair. She’s seen Carol throw alien warheads back with those very hands, seen her blast people hard enough to throw them far, and Maria revels in those same hands tenderly running through her hair. “Oh,” she breathes.

“Yeah,” says Maria. “I was going to tell you a lot of things, when you came back, bring you back up to speed. But—well, you know.”

“I know,” says Carol. “I was scared. Talos’ wife called to tell me he was gone, and so was half the Skrull population, and when I came here Fury was—” Her voice gives, and she buries her face in Maria’s shoulder for a moment. “I was so _scared_ I’d come here, and you wouldn’t be here.”

“I was scared too,” says Maria, her arms wrapping around Carol. “Thought for a minute you’d turned to dust with everyone else, too.”

“Gonna take a lot more than some shitheel with a fancy glove to put me down,” says Carol, smiling, but her eyes are shining and wet with tears. Her hand touches Maria’s cheek, just a tick too warm to be completely human, and Maria slides her hand into Carol’s hair and brings her back down for a kiss.

Then Carol breaks away, and says, softly, “You look good.”

“I always look this good,” says Maria. “You don’t look a day over thirty, though.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the power cell that exploded while I was standing right next to it,” says Carol. “I’m serious, though. Twenty years and you still look better than a Thunderbird in flight, and I still don’t know how I got this lucky.” She pauses, then kisses her neck. “Luckier, now.”

“Twenty years and you’re still a flatterer when you want to get into a girl’s pants,” Maria huffs, but she presses a kiss to Carol’s hairline. “And that’s _Lockheed_ now. Lockheed F-35, to be exact. Started putting them out in 2015, apparently they’re very maneuverable.”

“I haven’t seen that in flight yet, but I’m pretty sure you’d still look better,” Carol declares, and Maria could swear she’s glowing, just a little bit, just enough to be visible in the darkness of her room. It’s like having her own personal nightlight, only the nightlight has enough power in her very cells to blow a spaceship out of orbit. “Missed you. Missed _this_. We didn’t get a lot of time to ourselves, last time.”

Maria hums, remembering the brief, frantic kiss they’d had before setting out to find Lawson’s lab, then the one night before Carol had set off with the Skrulls. “How much time have we got left now?” she asks, quietly.

Carol’s light dims, and she huffs out a breath. “Not a lot,” she says, quietly. “I need to get to New York tomorrow. Rogers has a plan.” And she tells her, while playing with her hair, and Maria lets her words sink in, the risk of it, the high chance she has now of losing Carol when she’s only just gotten her back. And god fucking damn it, she wants to be selfish, wants to tell Captain America and the rest of the Avengers to go fuck themselves—she’s lost enough, she’s lost someone who’d been the closest thing she had to a son, lost friends and neighbors, and she’d gotten lucky compared to Monica. Her baby girl has lost so _much_ , because of this. They can’t afford to lose Carol.

But if it were her, and Carol asked her to stay here instead, Maria knows she wouldn’t stay. Just like Carol can’t stay either, now, not even if she asked her to.

“Always gotta be the big damn hero,” she murmurs instead, running her hand through Carol’s hair. It’s the only thing about her that’s changed, gotten a little bit messier and longer since the last time they saw each other. “Just promise me something.”

“Yes,” says Carol. “What am I promising?”

“Come back,” says Maria, pulling Carol down so she can rest her forehead against hers. “Come home.”

Carol kisses her and says, “Always. _Always._ ” Vers or Carol or Captain Marvel, the truth of it rings in her voice—she’ll always come back. She’ll always come home, to Maria.

“Good,” says Maria. “Now. It’s in the morning, right?” She draws the covers back over them, her hand slipping downwards. “We got a little bit more time.”

\--

Carol leaves, early in the morning. “I’ll be back,” she whispers into Maria’s ear. “Always.”

\--

She and Monica watch the news that night with bated breath. They watch the news for the next few nights, actually, even after Monica’s husband stumbles back into the house and her arms. Maria starts checking the news on her phone more and more often, and it buzzes so much that Monica takes it off her one night and says, “She’ll come back, Mom. It’s Auntie Carol. She always does.”

“I know, sweetie, I know, I just—”

“I’m worried too, Mom,” says Monica, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But you gotta get some sleep, okay? I promise I’ll wake you up when I hear any more news about her.”

So Maria gets some sleep, in the same bed she and Carol were relearning each other’s bodies just days ago (just a lifetime ago). When she wakes up and comes down, Monica and her husband are having breakfast, Monica just pressed into his side like she’s scared the second she’s not touching him, he’ll fade into dust. The TV’s still playing, Anderson Cooper talking about the press-con the Avengers held just hours ago, where the mysterious Captain Marvel had been a no-show.

Someone knocks on the door. Maria gets there first, this time, sighing as she turns the doorknob. “Listen, Lucy, you and Amy really oughta start _buying_ sugar instead of borrowing it from me—”

“I’m not actually here for sugar,” says Carol, with a smile. She’s out of her costume now, her hair tied into a braid, a helmet under her shoulder. A motorcycle sits just outside, a real beaut of a two-seater bike. She rode here. She rode all the way here. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Maria breathes. “You came back.”

“I promised,” she says. She jerks her head towards the bike. “Wanna come with me, give Lieutenant Trouble and her boy a little bit of privacy?”

Maria smiles, and says, “ _Yes._ ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425031) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
